


Forgetful

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, birthdays are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has had a very long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orderlychaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlychaos/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Chaos! Hope you like this!

If he managed to travel back in time 15 years, he’d kick his own ass for thinking a fourth floor walk up was a good idea. One would have thought in his mid (okay mid to late) 30s, he’d have had enough foresight to think all those stairs might not always be so welcoming. And Nick definitely should have known better back then. They’d both been out of the whole follies of youth phase.

He sighed and trudged up the last flight of stairs, swearing to himself that he’d put his foot down and insist they start looking –or have someone else look—for a place with an elevator as soon as fucking possible. Even if it meant retrofitting yet another building with the kind of security they’d moved into this one over the last decade or so. He sighed again, as he leaned into the retina scan in the 0 on the door and the lock disengaged.

The apartment was dark, which was odd since he’d been sure he’d seen Nick leave HQ early. Of course, who knows if he got hung up by the AIM slime monsters in Midtown. They’d been the reason for Phil’s late arrival home but he hadn’t seen Nick on scene either so, the seemingly empty apartment was a little unsettling. Though really, all he wanted was to have a hot shower and curl up. He’d forgo the shower but he was pretty sure there was some slime stuck on his neck and that had to go before he hit the sheets.

Getting through the bedroom, out of his suit—another one for the R&D guys to try to get clean—and under an almost too-hot spray of water, his brain was pretty much shut down. Sheer will power kept him on his feet as he washed up and dried off on auto pilot. He came into the bedroom, towel hanging loose on his hips, intent on collapsing on the bed.

But the bed was otherwise occupied. Phil smiled tiredly at the man sitting there, smiling at him. “You got dinner.”

“Did you forget what day it is?”

Phil blinked a few times, looking at the containers and plates on the bed. All his favorites. He figured it was because Nick knew he’d had a long day but this seemed a little much. “Um… Monday?”

Nick smiled and shook his head. “Sit down. Eat.” Phil did as he was told, taking a spring roll in his mouth as he tried to figure out what part of this evening he was missing. Nick’s lips brushed against his neck before his voice filled his ear. “Happy birthday.”

“Oh…” He managed to chew and swallow before laughing at himself. “Right…”

“We can save the real party for when you’re a little more coherent.”

“I’m coherent. Just tired.”

“For when you’re better rested then.” Nick kissed his lips. “Eat. Get some rest. You’ve got tomorrow off.”

“I don’t—“

“You do.” Nick kissed him again. “We both do.”

“Oh.” This time there was a little more enthusiasm in his voice.

“Yeah. Don’t tell me I never do anything for you.”

‘Thanks, boss.” Phil pulled him closer before he could get up to put the abandoned picnic dinner away. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Nick smiled into the kiss. “That’s why you’ve got the day off tomorrow.”


End file.
